Never Expect The Unexpected
by Thejhamham
Summary: "Austin, why do you do things like this? Why are you so freaking nice to me! Everybody hates me! You should too!" Ally cried out in frustration, tears now freely falling down her face. "You want to know why I stand up for you? Why I protect you? It's because you're a symbol of what's good in this messed up world. What's pure" He lowered his voice. "And because I love you"
1. Chapter 1

Lies.

My life has been filled with lies.

Painful, embarrassing, and completely wrong lies.

My dad lied to me when he said he loved my mom. My mom lied to me when she said she'd come back. The both of them lied to me when they said I was a perfect mistake. They lied when they said I'd go far in life. When they said I was beautiful.

The only thing I believe wasn't a lie, is when Cassidy told me I was a waste of space. I know I'm a no good piece of junk. I also know that everything has a reason, so even in all of these lies, there might be a truth. That even though I was an accident, even though I'm a waste of human life, maybe, just maybe, I have a purpose. That's the only thing that's stopping me from jumping. That one, little bit of hope, is saving my life.

If you don't believe my life is that bad, let me walk you through it.

Freshman year, 2009:

It was my first day in high school. It was my chance to start fresh, turn a new leaf, do something with myself. I hoped and prayed that no one would remember me (that was a long shot). I don't know what made me think anything would have changed. It was probably due to the fact that my dad's new girlfriend was nice, and seemed to like me.

But anyway, I walked through those doors with my favorite skirt on, backpack flung across my shoulder, ready to take on the world. I felt like nothing could stop me, but it did. Well, she did. Cassidy Rogers, basketball player, head of the debate team, and most beautiful girl in school.

Apparently she caught her boyfriend Elliott "ogling" me when I walked in. She couldn't stand any other girl being mildly attractive (even though, trust me, I'm not mildly attractive). Well to get on with the story, she poured water on my head, ripped my clothes, then put a sign that said "I'm easy" on my back.

I've been the laughing stalk of the school since.

That's not the only incident that's happened. Trust me, there's too many to count. I'll just tell you a few more so you get my point.

Sophomore year, I was invited to Elliott's party. I really didn't know why I was invited and I really didn't want to go. But for some reason I thought I might gain some respect if I went to a party, danced, and maybe drank a couple of beers (hey, no one cared about me enough to tell me that's wrong).

I didn't take me long to figure out why Elliot invited me. All he wanted was to get me drunk, then get in my pants. Disgusting. Well, to prove Cassidy wrong, I wasn't "easy". The exact opposite actually. Let's just say it didn't make Elliott when I kneed him in his boy parts and told him to back off.

I actually felt good about myself. Feeling very proud I stood up for my innocence. It didn't last very long because the Monday I got back to school, Elliott was telling everyone I did him and three other guys in one night for some cheap cash.

I was now known as "The Prostitute"

Shoot me now.

Still don't believe my life sucks?

Well I'll tell you the worst part. The part where I fell in love with the blonde that had everything.

Austin Moon, the only boy to steal my heart.

—

This chapter is short because it's the first one. I promise to make the next ones longer if you guys want me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It means a lot :)

—

My crush on Austin began Junior year when he moved here. Once he stepped through those glass doors and into my school, he was the head of the populars. Elliott hated the poor guy, being just like his girlfriend Cassidy. Can't stand to have another attractive person around. He especially hated him when Cassidy started flirting with Austin.

It was truly a stomach churning sight. Cassidy, low cut shirt, arms pressed together, whole lot of cleavage. Austin's reaction surprised me, it even made me question if he was straight or not. He told her as nicely as possible to..."Put your arms by your sides and pull up your shirt. You're attracting hobos" Not many guys said things like that to a gorgeous and, how do I say this? Big breasted girl.

After this event, Austin wasn't very popular with Elliott and Cassidy. That didn't stop him from still being at the top of the social charts. He soared to the top in a months time.

But you know, the reason I fell for him was not because of his perfectly messy blonde hair. Nor was it his cute, yet incredibly sexy face. No, I fell for that guy because of his kindness. He never cared if his popularity was at stake. He would talk to anyone who talked to him, not caring about their social ranks. In fact, his best friend is Dez, who used to be barely above me.

But above those things, what really made my crush for him form was when we first met. We didn't have any classes together but I'd seen him in the hallways. It was I believe three weeks after he moved here that he started talking to me.

It was just a regular Monday for me. I was eating my lunch at an empty table, while reading a book. A Tale of Two Tales by Charles Dickens. Great story, give it a chance.

Sorry, I'm not talking to tell you about the books I read. I'm talking to show you how terrible my life Is.

So again, I was at a table alone, when I felt a presence by me. I looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring at me. He had a small smile placed delicately upon his oh-so-beautiful face as he waved at me.

"May I help you?" I had asked quietly, because I had become very shy over the years.

"I saw you were sitting by yourself. I assume your friends are not at school today and that's why you're sitting alone. I don't like the thought of you sitting by yourself so I came to keep you company. Hope you don't mind" After hearing Austin say this, that little bit of hope I allowed in my heart grew. There was someone who wasn't completely grossed out by me? Even if he was grossed out by me, he still was kind enough to act like he wasn't.

"Um, it's fine. But actually, I sit by myself everyday. I don't have any friends" For some reason after I said those words, something in me broke a little. I let tears form in my eyes. I was such an idiot.

"You must have some friends. How do you not have any friends?" He asked me.

"Because I'm a nerd. A dork. A nobody. I'm a good student. I get the best grades in all my classes. I dress like a "grandma". I'm completely and utterly useless. I'm ugly. A waste of space" As I told him those words I knew it was just another mistake I've made.

"I don't know what makes you think those things. Those are not kind thoughts you should have. You are not a waste of space. Every life's worth living, whether you like to think so or not. And you're definitely not ugly. You're actually quite attractive. The nerd part might be true but hey, I make the highest grades in all my classes too so I guess I'm a nerd as well" For the first time in what had seemed like forever, I let a smile join my eyes and nose on my face.

After that Austin and I didn't really talk very much. We'd walk by each other in the hallway and I expected him to just ignore me and continue to walk like everyone else does. But he proved to me yet again he wasn't like everyone else. Every time we'd walk past each other, he made an effort to stop and say hi to me. Ask me how I'm doing and if in still at the top of my classes.

This made me feel special. It made me feel like I actually did have someone who liked me. But I was naive. Of course Austin didn't do those things because he liked me. He did those things because he's a genuinely nice guy.

And that made me like him even more.

Two weeks had gone by and I was feeling great. Ever since Austin had started to talk to me, even though it was for short amounts of time, people started to treat me better. Instead of being bullied and picked on, I was just invisible. Invisible to everyone except Austin. He still managed to say hello to me, making my happiness even better. But see, that's the thing about happiness.

It never lasts.

One regular Tuesday afternoon I was leaning against my locker, reading another book. People had walked by me and did and said nothing mean to me. A couple of people even smiled at me. I was wondering why people were being so nice to me but I had thought maybe I wasn't as bad as I used to be.

I was wrong.

Just when I was about to finish my book I felt a presence near me. Thinking it was Austin, I smiled, turning around to face this person. Instead of seeing Austin's charming smile, I was met by Cassidy's menacing one.

"Is that a little bit of make up I see? Do you think you could actually look good? You're such a joke. Whenever Adam and Eve ate the apples, I'm pretty sure God made you as a punishment" Those words stung me. Was that the reason I was here? Was that my purpose in life? To be a punishment for something my ancestors did?

I could feel the tears threatening to spill. I tried to control them. I couldn't let Cassidy think she got the better of me. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, Cassidy began to speak again.

"I want you to know everyone hates you. Including Austin. That's right, he told me himself. He said that you're gross and ugly. He said he doesn't even know why you still go here. He said if he were you, he'd never show his face again. He said if he were you, he'd kill himself" With those words, the tears came rushing down. I couldn't control them anymore. They were running down my face and I couldn't control them.

I couldn't take standing next to Cassidy anymore. Hearing her and her friends laugh at me. It was too much. Seeing all the people standing around me. Some of them were laughing, some of them were frowning, none of them were defending me. I ran off, away from everyone. I ran into the school bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

I started sobbing uncontrollably as I slide down against the bathroom wall. After crying for a while I heard someone walk in. I looked up and saw a girl named Trish. I didn't know her very well but she seemed cool. She was never mean to me.

"Ally, I want you to know that Cassidy's wrong...and she's got a bloody nose" I gave her a confused look. I didn't know why she would have a bloody nose. She looked just fine when I had left her.

"You look confused so let me clear it up. I hate Cassidy. I hate how she walks over people so I decided to actually do something about it. I punched her square in the nose. No one can say who deserves to live. Especially not people like her" After Trish told me that, she left the bathroom.

Still don't think my life sucks? Just wait, it gets worse. A whole lot worse.

—

Whenever I got home on that particularly terrible Tuesday, I thought it couldn't get any worse. I was wrong of course. It definitely got worse.

I walked into the living room to find my dad and his girlfriend Gena sitting on the couch waiting for me. I was very confused but that didn't last long. My dad told me what was up right away.

"Gena and I have some big news to tell you" My dad said, giving me a smile.

"What is it?" I asked kindly, not wanting to ruin what I've got going with my dad's girlfriend.

"Well, Gena and I are now engaged. And she's, she's pregnant Ally! Isn't this great?" He asked excitedly. I gave him my best smile. I mean sure I was happy for him, but I still missed my mother. Now don't think that's what made my day even worse. No, it's what he said next that completely broke my heart.

"This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. This baby's going to be a perfect little mistake" Sound familiar? Yep, you've got that right. That's exactly what he said about me, minus the "best thing that's ever happened to me" part.

Before I knew it, tears were already falling and my mouth was moving before I could do anything.

"Thanks a lot, dad. I see now what's more important to you. Apparently I'm not good enough to be the best thing that's ever happened to you. I think the only thing you got right about me was that I'm a mistake. An ugly, waste of life, mistake. And you know what? That's fine! I never expected you to actually love me, I just wished you'd pretend like it" After those words spilled out of my mouth, I ran up to my room, having my dad call after me. I locked my door and didn't bother to answer my dad's pleads to let him in.

I wasn't mad at him. How could I be mad at him? Of course I wouldn't be the best thing that's ever happened to him, how could I be? How could I ever even think I was something good that happened to him?

All I was, was an ugly girl who did nothing but make him spend more money to take care of me. He didn't deserve that. He deserved to be with Gina and their expected baby. He can put his money towards them and forget about me. After that I thought I had found my purpose in life. It was to make other people's life's worse. I didn't know if I even wanted to live my life any more.

Wouldn't it be easier on everyone if I was gone? I was just about to grab the scissors that were laying on my dresser and end my life whenever I heard my phone ring. It startled me because no one ever calls me. No one likes me, remember?

"Hello?" I answered in a shaky voice. I was surprised when I heard my mother's voice come through the other line.

"Oh Ally thank God. Your father just called and told me he was scared you were about to do something stupid. Is that true honey? We're you about to harm yourself?" She asked in a calm voice. I looked down and stared at the scissors that were now on the floor.

"Mom I'm too much trouble. It would be easier if I just-" My mom hadn't let me finish before she cut me off.

"Shut up, Ally! Don't say that. You're a beautiful girl who's perfect in so many ways. You know I love you so much" With her words, I started sobbing uncontrollably again.

"If you love me so much how come I haven't seen you in five years?" After saying that, I hung up the phone and lied on my bed, ignoring all of the to ringing that came from my phone. I ignored all of the knocking my dad was doing. I ignored all of the noises around me and focused on the sound of Austin's voice in my head. It was the only thing keeping me sane.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter :)

—

When I heard my alarm go off in the morning, I was surprisingly happy. Even with all of the crap that happened to me yesterday, I couldn't bring myself to be mad. Now I bet you're wondering "why is she happy?"

The reason I was happy was simple. Yesterday I almost killed myself. Today I'm alive and healthy.

It was good enough for me.

I decided since all of the things people tell me only make me feel worse, I'm just going to not listen to what they say. Nothing Cassidy tells me will hurt me anymore...at least, I hoped not. But you guys should know by now that I never get what I hope for.

I put on some brightly colored skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt before grabbing my bag and heading off to school. I walked through the doors of that place with my head held high, ignoring all of the stares I got. I wasn't sure if they were staring at me because of what happened yesterday, or if it was because for once I wasn't dressed like a grandma. I didn't care enough to find out the reason. I just walked over to my locker and began catching up on some reading before the bell rang.

Once I was getting really into my book, I heard a voice call out my name. A male voice. I put in my bookmark and looked up to see Austin running down the hall toward me.

"There you are Ally. I heard about what happened yesterday and I wanted to apologize for not being there" He gave me a sympathetic smile and I gave him a genuine one.

"It's fine, Austin. There's nothing for you to apologize about" Even though my brains were telling me not to let him in, my heart was telling me that I needed a friend. I highly doubted what Cassidy told me was true now. If he really felt that way about me he wouldn't waste his time talking to me. Or so I thought...

"No Ally, I really feel bad. I mean, I'm your friend and I wasn't there to stand up for you. I feel awful" I smiled again. Man, did that boy know how to make me smile.

"I'm your friend?" I whispered, completely taken back that he considered me a friend.

"Well I'm pretty sure we're past acquaintances so yep, you're my friend. But anyway, I really feel bad and I was wondering if there's anything I could do to make you feel better" After he told me that, I figured this might be the only chance I've got at having fun, so I told him exactly what I wanted.

"I want you to go out with me. Not like a date, just as friends. I've never done that before" Instead of looking at me like I was weird, Austin gave me a big smile. What he did next surprised me and my feelings.

He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me in for a hug. Even though I was shocked, my arms soon found their ways around his neck. The hug felt nice. Even though it was short, it felt nice. He gave me this feeling that I've never felt before. I wasn't sure at the time what the feeling was, but looking back on it now I'm positive.

It was love.

"So when school gets out meet me on the front steps and I'll take us to the mall, is that okay?" He asked.

"The front steps? Are you sure you don't want to meet somewhere in the back so people won't see I'm with you?" I asked, confused because no one wants to be seen by me. The only person who likes to be seen by me is Cassidy, and that's only when she's making fun of me.

"I don't care if people know I hang out with you. In fact I'll just go ahead and announce it. I'm hanging out with Ally Dawson today after school and we're going to have the best time of our lives!" He shouted, gaining the attention from many of the students. I grabbed his arm (ignoring the electricity), and told him to shush.

"Austin be quiet. People are watching!" I whispered/yelled. I couldn't help but let a smile form on my face. Austin really was the sweetest guy, but he was really stupid for putting his popularity at stake.

"I don't care if people hear me. That was the point in yelling. Look Ally, I just want you to know that not everyone is like Cassidy. That girl is, excuse my language, the biggest bi*ch I've ever met" I laughed at what Austin told me, surprising myself at the sound I made. I hadn't laughed in over three years and all it took for Austin to make me was a simple insult to the girl I dislike the most. Wow, telling you this now makes me realize just how much of an effect that boy had on me.

The bell rang, signaling to us it's time for first block. I said a quick goodbye to Austin before making my way to class. When I was only a couple of steps away, Austin called my name again.

"Yeah Austin?" I had asked him.

"You look really pretty today" After he said those words I thought I saw a blush appear on his face. Now I know I was wrong. A blush did appear however, on my face before I thanked him.

—

It was the end of school and I was about to make my way to the front steps when something stopped me. Cassidy. She was standing right in front of me wearing some low cut shirt that I'm not even sure how it was allowed in school. Her breasts were pretty much falling out. It was very disturbing.

"What do you want?" I snapped at her, taken back at my tone of voice. I never sound mean, I just guess that Cassidy brings the worse out of me.

"Hey slut, heard you're going to meet up with Austin" I cringed when she called me "slut". I'm not even close to one and I know that, but it still hurts to be called one. Especially whenever it's coming from an actual one.

"Yes, Austin and I are going to the mall. He should be on the front steps right now so if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go meet him" I tried to walk around Cassidy but she just shoved me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She said, smirking at me.

"And why not?" I asked getting really annoyed by her.

"Because he's only using you. All he wants to do is get in your pants. He's probably already fu**ed every other girl in this school and your the last one. I don't know why he'd do you when he could always come do me another time" Not one second did I believe that. Austin was too nice of a guy to be sleeping with every girl, especially C-ass-idy. You get it? C-ass-idy? Because she's a total a**? Anyway, let me continue.

"Like I'm gonna believe that for a second. I know for a fact that Austin Doesn't like you. He told me himself today" Cassidy gave me her famous eye roll (something that never fails to annoy me), and continued to talk.

"Yeah right, what did Austin say to you?" I debated whether I should tell her or not but the angry side of me told her before I had time to register it.

"He told me you're the biggest bi*ch he's ever met" My eyes went wide when I realized what I said. The look on Cassidy's face after I said that scared me to death.

"You little bi*ch! Austin would never call me that! You're lying and just for that, you're not going out with him today" Cassidy grabbed my arms and drug me to a closet. She opened the door and shoved me in, locking the door in the process. I started banging on the door and screaming but nobody listened to me. Eventually I just slid down to the floor and started sobbing. Austin's gonna think I stood him up all because I'm too stupid to keep my mouth closed. Why was I such an idiot? Why am I such an idiot?

I checked my watch and it was now 4:30. I'd been locked up for an hour and a half. I thought that I'd just be locked up in there until school starts the next day. When those thoughts came to my mind, I couldn't help but cry even more. Little did I know that those tears saved me. I heard a small knock on the door and the sound of a female's voice.

"Is anyone in there?" She asked.

"Yes! Please help me!" I cried.

"Oh my gosh! What're you doing in there? Never mind just wait, I'll go get the keys from the janitor" I heard the girl quickly turn around and soon enough the door swung open with Trish and the janitor standing right in front of me.

"Ally? Good Lord, what happened?" She asked, actually sounding concerned.

"Cassidy happened. She got mad at me and pushed me in here. I've been locked up since 3" Trish gasped at what I had told her. Her expression soon turned from surprised to angry.

"I really hate that girl! So Ally, are you okay " She asked.

"Yes, thank you. I was afraid I'd have to stay in there until tomorrow. But may I ask, why you're at school so late?" I asked her.

"Detention" She answered. I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, apparently there's a no punching rule at the school" She said. I laughed, knowing she was talking about when she punched Cassidy yesterday. She joined my laughter and we talked for a bit more.

You know, it was nice to talk to someone. Even if she wasn't necessarily my friend she was still nice. And that was enough for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and reviewing :) It really means a lot to me.

Oh and I saw in a previous chapter it showed that Lester's girlfriends name was Gena. My iPod autocorrected that. To clear things up, her name is really Gina. I apologize if it does that again.

—

Whenever Trish and I finished talking, I started my walk home. I was worried that my dad would be mad at me for being so late, so I pretty much ran home. When I opened up the door to my house, I saw my dad and Gina laughing about something in the living room. It made me happy, seeing my dad so happy. Gina gave him something that I was never able to give.

Happiness.

"Oh Ally, how was school?" My dad asked. Hearing that question made my heart sink. I was two hours late and he didn't even notice. Why would he notice? Why do I have all of this stupid hope that someone might actually cared?

"Um...it was...um...well it was...ugh, sorry dad, I have to go" I ran up to my room, trying to stop the tears from falling but it didn't work. They came down anyway. I shut my door and laid down on my bed, crying pathetically into my pillow. Soon I heard a knock on my door. Knowing it to be my dad, I chose to ignore it. He didn't stop though.

"Did something happen at school today?" He asked me. I cleared my throat and answered him.

"You do realize its five o'clock, don't you?" I asked him.

"Of course, Gina gets off at 4:30 and she's here now so what other time would it be?" I told you! He doesn't care about me. He remembers when Gina gets off work but not when I get off school. Great.

"And you didn't realize I was two hours late?" I asked, a new set of tears on there way down my cheeks.

"No? Why were you late?" He asked, sounding extremely uninterested.

"Nothing dad. It doesn't matter. I'm sorry I was late and I'm sorry I ran away from you. School was fine" My dad, seeming satisfied with my answered, bid me farewell and went back to Gina.

I just laid there and slept, sleeping past supper and sleeping until 5 am. Since I woke up so early and I couldn't get back to sleep, I tried to make myself presentable. I put on a flowery sun dress with black flats and curled my hair. I did my make up natural and even added some lip gloss. For me, I didn't look half bad.

I looked down at my arm and saw that there was a bruise where Cassidy grabbed onto me. I put on a small, white cardigan to cover the bruise, then I made my way down stairs. I grabbed a bite to eat then said goodbye to my dad and Gina before heading off to school. I really wasn't looking forward to going, especially since Austin was probably mad at me for not meeting with him.

When I got to the school I headed straight to my locker, ready to catch up on some more reading. Call me a dork, but I love to read. It's so interesting and so much fun to picture what everything looks like. Soon I saw a shadow stand above me then someone spoke up.

"To Kill A Mockingbird. Good book. Sad, but good" I turned around and saw that it was Austin standing beside me. I gave him a smile and closed my book, placing it gently in my locker.

"Very good book. But you're right about the sad part, but then again I get sad really easily." I said truthfully. I really did get sad too easily. I shouldn't have been so weak.

"So Ally, did you forget about me yesterday or what?" Austin asked, almost sounding disappointed.

"Um, I didn't forget. Trust me, I really wanted to go but something...held me back" I said, not really lying.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe some other time?" He really surprised me there for two different reasons. Reason one, he wasn't mad that I stood him up, and reason two, because he offered to hang out with me again when he could have just forgot about the whole thing. Oh well, I'm not going to question him about it now.

"That would be nice. And believe me, I really did want to go but it's just-" He cut me off.

"It's fine Ally, if you said so, I believe you. I don't think you have a reason to lie to me, so why wouldn't I trust you?" He said with a chuckle. Now do you guys understand why I fell in love with him? He was incredible!

"Hey sorry not to butt into you guys conversation, but I know the reason Ally wasn't able to meet up with you" Trish said, coming up from behind Austin.

"And what is it?" Austin asked curiously.

"Cassidy got mad at her and locked her in a closet. I found her in there crying at 4:30" Trish explained. Austin's eyes went wide at the new found information. He looked over to me as if to confirm it and I just nodded my head.

"What'd you do to make her mad?" He asked, still in some sort of shocked state.

"I told her that you said she was a...bi*ch. Trust me, I don't usually cuss. It's just that she was making me so mad and making up lies" Austin laughed at my explanation, finding there to be something funny about it.

"What lies did she make up?" He asked.

"Well I just assumed they were lies. She said that you've slept with almost every girl in this school including her" I said meekly. I noticed Austin's expression changed from amused to embarrassed.

"I haven't...I haven't had sex before" He whispered so quietly that only Trish and I could hear. Hearing those words made me the one with the shocked expression. Austin's face soon turned bright red.

"Ally don't give me that look, you're just making it worse" He groaned.

"No, it's just, it's nice to have someone like you, you know, cute and popular, to still be pure" I said, accidentally slipping the word "cute".

"You think I'm cute?" He asked teasingly, letting the other conversation go.

"Maaayyybeee" I said, joking around for the first time in forever.

"Well does it help that I think you're cute?" He asked playfully.

"Liar" I stated. The bell then rang so I turned away and made my way to first block. I heard Austin call from behind.

"It's true you know!" He said with a smile. I just shook my head.

"Liar!" I shouted playfully, walking backwards to see his reaction. He was laughing.

I actually made someone laugh.

—

I was sitting at my usual spot in lunch whenever someone sat down across from me. Startled, I looked up to see Trish sitting there with her food tray. I gave her a curious look but she just smiled.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" I asked.

"Because we're friends" She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"We are?" I asked, not rudely just...I was in disbelief that there were now two people calling me there friend.

"Of course Ally. You know, I really like you. You're like the only girl that's not fake. You don't dress provocatively and even though you're shy, you still try to stand up for yourself. You're like, really awesome, so without further adieu, you're now my best friend" My mouth dropped at what she had told me. Was that really happening?

"Thank you Trish, that means a lot-" Trish cut me off.

"Don't get emotional with me. Now let's talk some gossip!" She said excitedly.

"What gossip?" I asked.

"You know, how you and Austin are totally gonna get together. He is obviously into you, and you might as well wear a sign that says "I Like Austin Moon" on it" She said. My face turned bright red as I buried my head in my hands.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry. I'm pretty sure Austin likes you as well. You know, because he could be hanging out with a the cheerleaders or Cassidy but instead he hangs out with you" She said. I shook my head. No way did Austin like me. Not a chance.

"He hangs out with me because he's nice, not because he likes me" I stated.

"I'm going to try and say this as nicely as possible, Ally. You're an idiot" I was taken back by what she had just told me. Did I just ruin my chance of having a friend?

"Excuse me?" I asked nicely.

"I said you're an idiot. Austin wouldn't go to you're locker to meet you in the mornings if he didn't like you. I mean sure, he may have started talking to you because he's nice, but he definitely likes you now. Have you not seen the way he smiles when he's around you?" She asked.

"Um, no?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Girl, you've always got that boy smiling like crazy and his face is always red. Face it, he thinks you're cute, why try and deny it?" After Trish said that, the bell rang signaling us to get back to class.

"We'll talk some more later. You should come over to my place, it could be fun!" Trish suggested.

"Sure! That's sounds fun! I'll just have to ask my dad. I'll see you later, okay?" After saying those words, a huge smile appeared on my face.

For the first time in my life, I felt wanted.

And it felt great.


	5. Question

Okay, I want to ask my readers a question. For the first two chapters I got like, 10 reviews each. For the last two chapters I've got either half or less than half of that amount. I'm not complaining or asking for more reviews, I just want to know if the quality of my story has gone down since the first two chapters since the amount of reviews have gone down. You can answer honestly and if you say yes, the story's quality has gone down, I'll try my best to make it better. But no matter what amount of reviewers I have, if I still know that there's one person supporting this story, I'll continue to update because it wouldn't be fair if I didn't finish it for them. Continue to read and I'll continue to write.

Until next chapter, farewell.

Love,

TheJHamHam


	6. Chapter 6

Holy crap! I was not expecting that many reviews! You guys are awesome, like seriously. And don't ever worry about me stopping this story. I'm going to make a promise that if I still have just one person reviewing, I'll finish this story for them. It's just nice to get the feedback. It motivates me to make the next chapter even better and things like that. I'm just really happy that I have so many supporters, it means a lot :)

—

After Trish invited me to come over some time, we exchanged numbers and headed off to our separate classes. I was now sitting in my last class, Algebra 2, and for the first time in my life, I wasn't paying attention to the lecture. At the time my thoughts were occupied by Trish and Austin.

It was refreshing to have people that actually were nice to me. Trish, even though she could be intimidating, was really funny and nice. Austin was just perfect. I was stupid for thinking someone as awesome as him would really like me for me. But that's just another fault about me. I'm too gullible.

The bell had rung and I was now making my way down the front steps whenever I felt a large hand grab my smaller one. I looked down to see if I was imagining it but nope, there really was a hand holding mine. I nearly tripped down the steps when the hand started pulling me away, quickly. I looked up to see who the hand belonged to and soon enough, a mop of blonde hair came into my line a vision.

Austin.

I smiled and started to run faster so he was no longer dragging me. I looked up at him but he was too focused on something else to notice my stare. I decided that the only way to get his attention was to speak up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughter filling my voice.

"Stealing you, of course" He says as if it's the most obvious thing. I laugh once more, covering my mouth as soon as a snort comes out. I look up at Austin, praying that he did not just hear that. To my utter despair, he had heard it and he was now laughing at me.

Score one for Ally! Note the sarcasm.

After a little bit of running, we reached what I assumed was Austin's car. A dark red Mustang. Of course Austin's car would be my dream car. I mean, my dream guy has my dream car? Coincidence? Maybe...

"Is this your car?" I asked. Austin smiled and opened the door for me, gesturing for me to get in. I gave him a warm smile then sat down. Once I was seated, he closed the door and ran around to his side.

"You like it?" He asked as he turned his keys in the ignition.

"I love it. I've always wanted a Mustang, and preferably in red" I said in awe, looking around at the inside of the car. For a teenage boy's car, it was surprisingly clean.

"Oh that's cool, just don't get too jealous of my car. I don't like anyone eyeing my baby but me" He said teasingly. I laughed at him and playfully punched his shoulder. He laughed as well and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked after driving for a bit.

"You'll see" Was the only answer I got. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Austin, I don't like surprises" I whined.

"Ally, you're going to like this one" He whined back, doing a poor imitation of my whiny voice.

"I do not sound like that" I said trying to hold in my giggle.

"Oh, right. You're more like, Austin, I don't like surprises!" He said that one with an extremely high pitched whiny voice that almost made me die of laughter.

"Much closer" I joked. "So, do I have to have money for wherever we're going?" I asked.

"No, I'm paying" Austin stated.

"Austin, you don't have to pay" I told him.

"Yes I do. I'm the one who drug you out with me. There's no way I'm making you pay. Especially not for where we're going" He said secretively, only making me even more curious of where we're going.

Around five minutes later we were still in the car. My curiosity was evident as I looked around at everything outside, wondering where we could possibly be headed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it to our destination. Austin's car pulled up into the parking lot of Phil's Fun Town.

"We're going to the carnival?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup!" He answered. As soon as we got a parking spot, Austin hopped out of the car and ran around to open my door for me. I gave him a bright smile and a thanks as I made my way out of the vehicle.

"Come on Ally! We've got things to ride and food to eat!" Austin exclaimed, grabbing my hand and heading toward the entrance. I giggled at him but nonetheless, skipped with him.

"I'm warning you Ally, this might, very possibly, be the greatest day of your life" Austin said in a completely serious voice.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah. But don't say I didn't warn you" He said, continuing the joke.

"Wouldn't dare" I played along, earning a smile from Austin.

"So Ally, let's do of the roller coasters first!" Austin suggested once he paid for both of our admission fees.

"Um, I kind of have a fear of heights...and fast moving things...and roller coasters" I admitted embarrassingly. I mean I was excited about the carnival because of the games and delicious food, not for death traps!

"Is it a deadly fear?" Austin asked.

"Well, no-" Austin cut me off by grabbing my hand and running to the biggest roller coaster there.

"Well nothin Dawson. You are going to ride all of the rides with me and you are going to enjoy if it's the last thing you do! Which it won't be! These rides are very sturdy, mind you, and you will not die. Trust me. Besides, I'm gonna be here the entire time so if you get scared, just hold onto me!" Austin said with a goofy grin. I could feel the butterflies erupt in my stomach as we stood in line for the ride, hands still connected and arms brushing against each other.

"Fine, but don't get mad at me whenever you go deaf because of my screaming" I warned/joked. It seriously was a warning and a joke. I could scream loud!

"Yay!" Austin exclaimed, and after a very childish dance, he pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back as I felt my cheeks go red. I really hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Your cheeks are red!" He exclaimed.

"So are yours!" I shot back when I noticed his blush.

"Dang it!" He said, quickly covering his cheeks with his hands. "It's your fault" He mumbled.

"Hey, you two, you can sit down now" The worker said. Austin and I looked at each other then saw the empty roller coaster seats right in front of us.

"Sorry" We said in sync, laughing right after words. Once we got buckled up and the ride started moving I grabbed onto Austin's hand, automatically getting scared. He turned over and gave me a warm smile, squeezing my hand reassuringly. As we started going up the hill I leaned into Austin's side some more so our arms were now touching. Austin laughed and dropped my hand, then he wrapped his left arm around me and grabbed my left hand with his right hand. We were pretty much cuddling on a roller coaster.

For the entire ride I was screaming and laughing. Whenever I got really scared on the ride, Austin would lean over and say something funny to make me laugh. It was actually a lot of fun!

The next ride we did was the Twist-A-Whirl. Every time we took a turn, I was thrown into Austin's side. Instead of pushing me off, he would just smile at me or laugh. It was really all quite adorable and it made my stomach flutter.

"Okay, so we've done two rides now. Do you wanna get some cotton candy then ride the Doom Drop? It's that up and down ride that goes really fast! It goes like 150 feet high! Oh my gosh, Ally I've never done this ride before! Please ride it with me! Please, please, please!" Austin begged, making puppy dog eyes. I laughed at how childish he sounded, but nonetheless, I agreed.

"Yes, as long as I get to pick the flavor of cotton candy" I said.

"Woohoo! Thank you Ally, you're the best" Austin said and hugged me again.

So for the rest of the day Austin and I had a blast. We bought hot dogs and funnel cakes. We played games and instead of what you'd think, I was the one who won Austin a stuffed animal (apparently he loves stuffed animals), and not the other way around. Austin however, still wanted to get me something so he bought me a necklace that had a silver heart on it. It was really beautiful.

We also rode a lot of rides. On every ride we held hands or I grabbed onto Austin's arm. We did that Doom Drop thing he really wanted to do and I have to say, it was awesome! I've never been one for thrills or heights, but it was so much fun! But the funniest part about it was that Austin actually got scared. He grabbed onto my hand and screamed like a girl. I kind of made fun of him afterwards. Can you blame me though?

I texted my dad and told him I was having a lot of fun and that I'd be home soon. It was 9:30 and I really wasn't wanting this day to end. But unfortunately there was school tomorrow so we couldn't stay out any later. We had just gotten into Austin's car and he turned the radio on. Immediately I recognized the song, Want U Bad by R5 and without realizing it, I began to sing a long.

"We touched hands, then we brought them back. I want you bad" I sang. Austin looked over at me and smiled. I blushed when I realized he had heard me.

"You know this song?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love this song" I admitted, still embarrassed from having him hear me.

"Sing with me!" He announced. I laughed but obliged, singing the chorus very loudly with him.

"Someone else's girl. You rock my world. You're the one I've never had, oh girl I want you bad. In my crazy mind, I'm with you all the time. You're the best I've never had, oh girl, I want you bad"

And so that's how the rest of the car ride home went. We just sang loudly and often times out of key, even though I knew Austin could really sing, it was just more fun to act retarded. It was really nice for me to loosen up and just be me. No one had ever been able to do that to me but there was just something about Austin. He made me feel so good and even though I really hate that fact, I wouldn't take away those fun times we had together.

After 15 minutes of jamming out in Austin's car, we finally made it to my house. Austin, being the gentleman he is, walked me to my door.

"You know Ally, you're a lot cooler than you give yourself credit for" Austin said, playfully pushing my shoulder. I giggled and pushed his shoulder as well.

"You know Austin, you're...okay I guess" I teased, causing Austin to fake offense.

"I take back what I said. You're not cool at all" Austin says as he pretends to cry. I was going to continue the joke but I ended up laughing instead. Soon enough, Austin joined me.

"Thank you Austin, for today. You're like, the best guy in the world" I said honestly. I noticed Austin cheeks turning red but just decided to ignore it. I was caught off guard when I felt two arms wrap around me. Soon enough I was being lifted into a big bear hug by Austin.

"You're really great, Ally" Austin whispered in my ear, making my stomach flutter for the millionth time that day.

Whenever Austin put me down I looked up into his eyes. None of us said anything, we just looked at each other. Before I knew it, Austin was leaning in. I'm not sure if I leaned in as well, but I do know that I was shocked and confused. Before I knew it, a pair of warm, moist lips met my own. It only lasted a couple of seconds before Austin pulled back, his eyes wide.

"Um, uh, I, ah, Ally, I'm, uh. I don't know what I, uh, was um, thinking. Um, whelp I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Tootles!" After Austin said, well more like rambled, those words, he quickly went back to his car, shaking his head on the way.

I stood there in shock and watched walk to his car. Once he got in, he looked at me and gave a sheepish smile and waved, before speeding off.

I couldn't help but smile.

Austin Moon kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you guys so much for your support. It means so much to me that you guys enjoy reading this story so much. Sorry for waiting so long to update. I'll be updating again pretty soon I hope. Enjoy! :)

—

That night, I had the best sleep I've had in a while. It seemed like I was in pure bliss. I had just had my first kiss and it happened to come from the guy I had a major crush on. Let me tell you guys this, I know I complain about my life all of the time, but that morning I was happy about everything.

I know this probably sounds weird, but can I take a moment to talk about how awesome kissing Austin was? His lips were so soft and the kiss so gentle. I know it only lasted maybe three seconds but it seemed like hours. But even though I loved kissing him, I know that it meant nothing.

It's probably really confusing for you guys to understand what I'm talking about but bare with me. You're most likely thinking, "Why does she keep talking about how terrible falling in love with Austin was when it seems like everything is going great?" Well, you're just gonna have to wait and find out.

Anyway, on with the story!

I woke up the next morning with a smile. Yesterday had been the best day ever. I got dressed into a new dress I bought. It was lavender and had lace covering the torso. It was sleeveless so I put on a white cardigan and slipped into a nice pair of white pumps. I liked my new style. It fit what a teenager should dress like and no longer looked like granny clothes, yet it was still modest.

Once I was dressed I headed down stairs to grab an apple. Once said apple was in my hand, I bid my father and Gina farewell. The walk to school was nice. It was fairly hot outside but the breeze made it feel incredible. I finished my apple right before arriving at the school.

After opening the double doors to the school, I made a beeline to my locker. I had recently started reading Pride and Prejudice and I just had to know the ending. But of course, like the past few mornings, Austin interrupted me.

"Hey Ally, you sleep well last night?" Austin asked, almost nervously. I looked up at him and saw he was scratching his neck and not making eye contact. What did I do...

"Um, yeah, I had a great night sleep! What about you?" I asked cheerfully, trying to not think about his mood.

"I didn't really sleep well. Too much on my mind..." He said awkwardly. Okay, there was definitely something bothering him.

"Okay, there is definitely something bothering you" I repeated my thoughts.

"Nothing's bothering me! Why would you think something's bothering me? That's totally ridic-yeah something is kinda on my mind. Not that it's necessarily bothering me, just that I need to get it off my chest" He said quickly, soon becoming red.

"Shoot" I said, ready for him to tell me.

"You know when I kissed you last night?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah" I answered, not looking forward to where this was going.

"Well, it was kind of an accident" My heart dropped, but then he continued. "I mean, I wasn't planning on kissing you, it's just that when we pulled away from the hug, the moon light was shining on your face, making it look like you were glowing. And your lips looked really pretty and gosh darn you Ally! You ruin everything!" He said unexpectedly, causing me to take a step back.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I know I probably sound like an idiot, but what I'm trying to say is...well I'm not sure. Wait, I got it! It's all your fault that I kissed you, now I gotta head to class" Austin said before sweeping down to peck me on the cheek, leaving me completely speechless.

What the heck just happened?

—

"So what was that about Austin kissing your cheek this morning?" Trish asked as she sat across from me in the cafeteria.

"Kissing me on the cheek? What? Psshh, he didn't do that! No...how do you know?" I asked, saying "what" in a very squeaky manner.

"I kind of saw you two talking this morning. I mean, I was gonna say hi, but I decided to leave the love birds alone" Trish teased, making my face go red.

"We are not love birds!" I insisted, slouching down in my seat.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt" Trish said with a smirk.

"Denial's not a river in Egypt, that would be called the Nile. It happens to be the longest river in the world" I said with a smile. Trish just face-palmed.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're such a nerd" She said with a chuckle. I laughed at this. Normally, I don't laugh whenever people call me something like that, but with Trish I didn't mind. She didn't think my nerdy-ness was annoying, she just liked to laugh at it.

—

That school day seemed to drag on forever and once I was about to leave the school, someone stopped me. I turned around to see Cassidy standing there in a mini skirt. The weird thing is, she had a smile. She never smiles at me unless she had just completely humiliated me...wait, that's it.

"What do you want?" I asked, accidentally snapping.

"Oh nothing, just your dress" She said, eying my outfit.

"What do you want with my-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt my dress being ripped. Before I knew it, my new dress was on the floor and I was standing in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by my classmates, in nothing but my white lace underwear. And to top it off, I was wearing a thong. A freaking thong!

Tears blurred my vision as I tried to cover myself, but Cassidy had picked up my dress so I couldn't use it. I heard many lines coming from the guys like "Who knew she girl had a body?" and "Look at that a*s" or "I'd tap that". From the girl's I heard lines like "Slut" and "wh*re" or "Wannabe". From Cassidy I heard "Pathetic".

From Austin I heard "back up"

I was so embarrassed that Austin had just pretty much seen my butt, but he didn't seem fazed by it. Instead he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. He picked up my bag and took my dress from Cassidy (not before ripping off a sleeve from her designer shirt first), then maneuvered me out of the school.

When we got into his car I completely lost it. I started banging on the dashboard and yelling incoherent words as the tears flowed from my eyes. That was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to me, and you should know that many humiliating things have happened to me.

Austin reached over to rub my back but I shoved his hand away and pulled him in for a bone-crushing hug. I immediately felt him wrap his arms around me as he whispered words of comfort into my ear.

After a while I pulled back and Austin started the car. I had cried out most of my tears and I was now just trying to clean my face. It didn't take long for Austin to get me to my house and just as I was about to open the door, Austin stopped me.

"Text your dad to get you some clothes and that a friend is going to pick them up. You can explain later. I just don't want your dad to get the wrong idea" Austin said to me, worry filling his eyes. I gave him a smile and quickly texted my dad. It didn't take long for him to reply back "ok". It kind of upset me that he didn't ask anything about it, but I tried not to think of that.

Austin waited a decent amount of time before he went to knock on the door. My dad answered it, said a couple of words to Austin, then handed over my clothes. Easy enough.

Austin got back into the car and handed me a yellow floral print sundress. He turned his back as I took off his jacket and slipped on the dress.

"Um, Austin?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied, back still turned.

"Can you zip me up?" I asked, getting embarrassed again. The dress had a long zipper and I just couldn't get it up all the way.

"Uh, yeah, sure" He said. Even though he said "sure", I had a feeling he was unsure. As he turned his back around, so did I. Electricity shot through my veins as Austin's callused fingers trailed up my bare back. Without consulting my brain first, my body shivered, causing Austin to chuckle lightly. The feel of his breath on my back only made me want to shiver again, but this time I was able to control it.

After what seemed like forever, my dress was finally zipped up, and Austin began to pull out of the drive way.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to forget about the tingling sensation that was still roaming around my insides.

"I was thinking we could go to the park? We could get on the swings and then take a walk" He offered, not sounding as giddy as usual, more like worried.

"No" I said in all seriousness.

"What?" He asked, clearly taken back by what I just said. I had to hold back a smile when I looked at his face. It was priceless!

"I don't want to swing then go on a walk. If we go to the park, it has to be my way" I say, somehow managing not to break a smile.

"Well what is your way?" He asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"First, we go on a walk, then we play on the swingset" I said with a smirk. A look of confusion washes over Austin's face until he sees my smile. That's when he gives me one of his own.

"That's what I said" He says.

"Nu uh, you said, and I quote, "We could get on the swings then take a walk". I say we go on a walk first then play on the swingset" I say, causing Austin to laugh.

"Fine, we'll have it your way, but remember my words, Allyson I-don't-know-your-middle-name Dawson, my way is ten times cooler" Austin says, playing ong with the joke.

"Whatever you say, Austin I-don't-know-your-middle-name-either Moon" I say, the car soon to be filled with our giggles.

Maybe this day wouldn't be that bad after all


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Sorry for such a long wait! I promise to try and update quicker, but school is about to start so no guarantees. Anyway, this chapter is kind of short so I apologize for that. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Patrickstar1999- the reason Ally was wearing a thong is because of her dress. She didn't want her underwear line to show. Sorry if that was confusing. Thank you for reviewing :) Hey that rhymed!

Ilovefluffysocks- yes I have read To Kill A Mockingbird. Such a well written book, and yes it is very emotional. Thank you so much for reviewing!

—

As much as I complain to you guys, there really wasn't much to complain about this day (besides the fact that the whole school saw me in my underwear). Austin was such a sweetheart. Before we went to the park, Austin bought us ice cream cones.

We pulled up to the park, cones in hand, and began our walk through the park. At first we walked in silence, pointing at the pretty birds or cool shaped leaves as we continued to nibble on our cones. We walked side-by-side, our hands gently brushing against each other. I'm not sure exactly when, but somehow our hands managed to grab each other so we were now walking hand-in-hand, side-by-side.

It felt nice walking in peace with Austin. I felt like I actually belonged somewhere. If only that feeling lasted...

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Austin asked, finally breaking the comfortable silence. I shrugged, taking another bite on my ice cream.

"Can I ask you something?" Austin asks. I nod.

"Why is Cassidy so mean to you? I mean, I know she's snotty already, but why is she so much meaner to you than anyone else?" Austin asks. Now that he asks it, I'm not really sure.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm shy and nerdy. You know, the "princess" will always need her witch" After I said that, we fell back into a comfortable silence.

Austin was the one to break it again.

"Have you ever thought about being a singer? Because you know, your voice is really pretty" Austin said, making me blush.

"Thank you. Um, yeah I guess. It would never work out, though" I say quietly. Austin just shook his head.

"Don't sell yourself short" he says.

I smile and reply, "Well I am only 5"1, so I really don't know another way to sell myself" I joke. Austin just face-palms.

"That was so lame" he says with a laugh

"Thank you" I reply with a laugh.

Soon Austin's smile faded and he looked over at me and said with all seriousness, "I'm going to marry you one day".

Me, taking the joke for exactly what it was, a joke, laughed. He didn't though, he just smiled softly, his eyes filled with thought.

He stopped our walking and turns so that we're now facing each other. He grabs my other hand and holds them between us.

"Do you know how important you are?" He asks me. I quirk my eyebrows.

"Important? Hmm, I gotta say I don't" I say softly.

"I just feel like I should let you know, you're my best friend and you mean so much to me. I don't know what I'd do without you" He said calmly. I grinned up at him, before embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"You're very important to me too, Austin. I can't even imagine my life without you" I said into his shoulder, still holding onto him tightly. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as I felt Austin's arms wrap tightly around my waist. We just stood their for a while, me being perfectly content in Austin's arms.

Austin was the one to pull away first.

"Ally, you're beautiful" He tells me simply, before leaning down to peck me on the cheek. As soon as he pulls away, he goes running off to the swing set yelling words incoherently. I blushed, then laughed, then followed him.

—

We had now been swinging quietly for five minutes. We were swinging at the same pace and the silence was comfortable. Everything was nice. That was until I had to ruin it.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" I blurted suddenly.

"Huh?" Was Austin's reply.

"At the school. Whenever Cassidy had her friends rip my dress off. I'm sorry you had to see me standing there" I said pathetically.

"Ally you shouldn't apologize for things like that. There's nothing you could have done to prevent that from happening. Besides, I was too busy trying to cover you up to even get a good look at you. I knew you must have been embarrassed enough by having all the other students see you and I didn't want to be put on the list of people who saw Ally Dawson half dressed in the middle of the hallway. I only saw enough of you to know what had happened. I swear I didn't check you out" After he said the last part, I choked out a laugh, tears blurring my vision.

What he said to me then was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to me. I know it's embarrassing, but I couldn't help but cry. Austin noticed my tears right away.

"Ally, what's the matter?" He asked quickly, jumping off his swing and running over to me, standing right in front of me to stop me from swinging. He rested his hands on top of my knees (making them go weak), and looked me directly in the eyes. I looked away quickly, not wanting him to know the reason I was crying.

"What happened Alls?" He asked, giving me a little nickname. "Was it something I said?" He asked, his tone laced with worry. I nodded my head yes. It was everything about him. He was so nice. It just kind of overwhelmed me.

"What? What did I say? I'm so sorry Ally! I didn't mean to-" I cut him off by pulling him in a hug. I cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his toned arms around my back. He sat down by the swing, pulling me off of it while doing so, and I landed in his lap.

"Can you tell me what I did to make you cry?" He asked softly. I pulled back and looked him directly in the eyes, our faces just inches away.

"Okay, do you promise not to laugh?" I asked, holding my pinky out for him. It didn't take long for him to wrap his much larger pinky around it.

"I, Austin Moon, promise not to laugh at whatever reason you are crying about" He said in his best British accent (which is not very good, I might add). I laughed at his attempt to cheer me up and told him the reason.

"I'm just not used to people being nice to me. The things you said to me-the things you always say to me-I guess I was just overwhelmed. I'm sorry if that sounds weird or embarrassing, but you wanted the truth so I had to give it to you" I say quietly, turning my head so I wouldn't have to look him in the eyes.

What happened next took me by complete surprise.

I felt something warm press against my forehead, before Austin pulled me against his chest.

"I love you, Ally Dawson"


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I mean, 101 reviews? You guys are awesome! I know you're all waiting to find out what happens next so I won't keep you waiting any longer. Be warned that this is a short chapter. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

—

"I love you, Ally Dawson"

My heart stopped at his words. What did he mean by that? His next words definitely answered my question.

"You're the best friend a guy could ask for" He says, cuddling me closer. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not that he would ever like me like that anyway, right? I still couldn't help but let my mind wander back to the night he kissed me.

What had he meant whenever he said the kiss was all my fault? I was beyond confused.

After about ten minutes of sitting quietly by the swing set, I felt myself dosing off. The last thing I remember was someone's arms wrap around my legs and the sound of a car engine starting.

Then off to dream land I went.

—

I woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar place. I stared at the walls for what seemed like hours, trying to figure out why I was in this yellow room. Instead of freaking out like any other normal person would, I just sighed and turned on my other side.

I nearly jumped out of bed whenever I heard a voice ask "You awake?"

I quickly relaxed whenever I heard the laugh of my blonde friend come from the floor.

"So I'm guessing this is your room?" I ask him, sitting up and dangling my feet off his bed.

"Yep. You like it?" Was his response. I looked around and saw a couple of posters of comic book characters and music notes with bits and pieces of lyrics written all over his walls. As already stated, his room was painted a bright yellow. He had a couple of shirts thrown around on the ground but other then that, his room was fairly clean. Well, for a teenage boy that is.

"Yeah, it's cool. Oooh, I love that quote. 'Don't wait. The time will never be just right'-Napoleon Hill. Austin, I never knew you were so into this kind of stuff. All these quotes; so inspirational and intelligent, never knew you had it in you!" I teased. After I said the quote, there was something that changed in Austin's eyes. I can't exactly place it, but they...darkened. I was really confused by the way he was acting suddenly. He just looked at me and licked his lips, before finally speaking up.

"Ally about that quote, I think now is a better time than any. I just have to say that...I...I'm in-" Austin was cut off by a voice that was yelling down stairs.

"Austin! Wake up your friend! Breakfast is ready!" The female voice said.

"Okay mom! We'll be down in a second!" He yelled back. "Ally, wake up" He teased, pushing my arm playfully. I chuckled and shook my head at the blonde in front of me. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I straightened my dress out and asked Austin for a hair brush. After brushing all my knots out, I came out of Austin's bathroom to find him sitting on his bed, waiting for me.

"Thank you for letting me have your bed last night" I say. He smiles before replying, "You're very welcome". Then we head down stairs. Whenever we reach his kitchen, I'm greeted by the smell of pancakes and bacon; a wonderful combination.

"Good morning Austin, nice to actually meet you Ally" Austin's mom said.

"Good morning, it's nice to meet you too. And if you don't mind me asking, what do you mean by actually meet me?" I ask, a little confused. Then it comes back to me.

"Oh I mean it's nice to meet you while you're awake. Whenever Austin carried you in last night you were asleep, which I'm assuming that's the reason he was carrying you in the first place. Anyway, you seem like a lovely girl and you're very beautiful. Austin's lucky to have you as a friend" She says, winking at Austin not-so-secretively, causing both of us to blush.

"I am" Austin says, turning his attention to me. I blush again and smile widely, before turning back over to his mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon for letting me stay over and for breakfast. It was really sweet of you" I say genuinely. She smiles brightly at me.

"Of course dear, and please, call me Mimi" Mimi says.

I smile. "Thank you, Mimi"

"So Ally dear, what'd ya say you join Austin and I shopping today? Austin's going to be a groomsmen in his cousin's wedding in two weeks and we need to buy him a tux" Mimi asked me. I smiled brightly this time. It was nice to be invited to something, even if it was something as simple as fix shopping.

"Ally, it's fine, you don't have to-" I cut Austin off quickly.

"I'd love to go, Mimi" I say, causing both Austin and Mimi to smile.

"That's wonderful dear! We'll be leaving in around an hour if you want to go home and get ready" Mimi tells me.

"Okay, thanks for the invite" I say as I head towards the door.

"Ally wait!" Austin says, running over to me.

"Hmm?" I question.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks me.

"Um, no, I don't think so" I reply.

"What about your ride?" He asks. My eyes widen whenever I realize I have no way home other than walking (which I really don't want to do).

"Don't worry, I'll take you. Now come on" Austin says quickly before grabbing my hand and leading me towards his truck.

I had a feeling this was going to be a good day


End file.
